happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Disco Bear's Relationships
(Yeah, hello you guys, y'all! So as ya can see, i am doing Disco Bear's relationship blog, anyway, sigh, really, idk why i have to do a blog TODAY, tho, most of the time, i ain't tho ready to make blogs at all, also, i guess it is easy to explain how Disco Bear is working though with every other character, i'll try my best, ok? Here!:) Cuddles: Even IF Disco Bear was subscribing to Cuddles in YouTube 101: Subscriptions, he was being cruel, making Cuddles actually think that Disco Bear was dating with Giggles, so, seriously, even if i think Disco Bear is cool, that bear annoyed me in this episode, yeah. Though, they DID have some friendship in Who's to Flame? as both of them are firefighters on the same team, yeah, tho, Disco Bear DID cause Cuddles' death, yet, it was obviously just an accident, so yeah still. Result: They are rivals, and, in an upcoming episode, they SHOULD fight about Giggles, i hope that Cuddles WILL win, btw, seriously, Disco Bear and Giggles isn't cute at all, that isn't cute, it is illegal, imo. 1 Other thing for sure: They are frenemies, friends, AND even enemies at the same time, rivals then yeah. Obviously, Cuddles might get annoyed however every single time when Disco Bear is trying to act, y'know, cool. Yet, they are not that bad together, tho, just rivals then, yeah. Giggles: You know yes Disco Bear DO have a crush on Giggles, yet, Giggles doesn't like him back even tho, at all yeah. Nope, not a cute ship, nope. How the heck can people seriously ship some characters who have problems with each other even, hm? Look, Giggles may hate DB, tho, Giggles should like DB a little bit more then Petunia, tho, btw. Tho, a creep stalking a girl who looks, kinda, like if she is WAY younger then him. Seriously? That's kinda illegal, duh! Positive side tho, Giggles, as said before, DO actually likes DB, but, only a tiny bit, friendly way only, as long as he doesn't flirt with her, duh! Look, Giggles DID at least saved DB's life, as he was close to death during A Change of Heart Since really nobody could be THAT mean to let somebody die, even IF Giggles was a nurse, and yeah Lumpy DID help too. Giggles is still not DB's girlfriend, so there yeah, not! Toothy: But yeah both was hanging out in Who's to Flame? as both are firefighters and on the same team, they is firefighters who works together. Also, in Cubtron Z They WAS actually seen talking to each other, even with Mime, so, they obviously ARE friends, yes. Lumpy: Imo, Lumpy and Disco Bear ARE best friends, ok, Lumpy haven't been hanging out with DB as much as he is with Russell, btw, still, they DID hang out obviously sometimes, and, i have been thinking of all characters and thought WHO they got to be best friends with, it is so because i, uh, decided? *Shrugs* Still! A few examples? Well, examples is the times when they is appearing together, like, uh, Disco Bear thought that Lumpy was begging for money and even thought he was not wanting, he was not heartless either, not, so not letting it go away, Disco Bear gave money to Lumpy, and later they did maybe teamwork but died at almost the same time during Ipso Fatso, and even if genie, Disco Bear wanted a giant disco ball with Lumpy granted for him, didn't knew it would kill him, tho, btw. This all happened in As You Wish, and, they was obviously also buddy cops in A Vicious Cycle and attempted to stop Fliqpy, yet, Lumpy didn't have a problem to eat nachos from DB's head, uh. OH! Did i mention A Change of Heart? Well, sigh. Obviously in Giggles' part, yeah. Still, Lumpy DID manage to get a new heart for DB, still, it didn't in any way fit for him, DB MIGHT tho wished that he rather died during that, btw. Still, imo, they are best friends, yup! Petunia: Just like Giggles, she HATES DB too, as DB is forcing her to love him, sigh, i don't ship those, at all either, for sure yeah. Still, Petunia doesn't feel sorry for him as much as Giggles may do, btw, Petunia was however dating him in Blind Date And as the name of episode is said, maybe they was on a blind date, DB kidnapped her, OR, Petunia decided to think, and, gave DB a second chance, still, she was spraying skunk/pepper spray in his eyes, imo, it's pepper spray since pepper spray makes the eyes red, yup, pepper spray then! But, however, just like Giggles, Petunia is just like her a bit, as Petunia DOES after all have a heart, how? Well, in A Change of Heart, btw, Petunia WAS indeed very shocked by watching Disco Bear ALMOST dead, so, he obviously sended him to the hospital, duh, Petunia can't be THAT mean, yeah? However, not like she would be aware he died AND just let him die just for hating him, just because she hates him, then it doesn't mean that she wishes that Disco Bear died, duh! Tho, noticing DB's injury in Put Your Back Into It Btw? So, Petunia and Giggles DIDN'T care at all, DIDN'T care tho, eh, yet, they didn't care as he wasn't, y'know, dead, tho, he was injured and they ignore him? Still, imo, Giggles and Petunia was "OUT OF CHARACTER!" Yeah, in this episode only, duh! Still, Petunia otherwise do hate Disco, well, Disco Bear tho, and mocks him. (Along with Giggles, duh!) So, Petunia CAN act like, uh, a jerk at times to him? STILL! It isn't her fault! It is Disco Bear who keeps bothering her, btw, duh! So Petunia DOESN'T treat anybody else like trash, ok? Still, DB is actually a good character, yeah! Handy: Well, JUST like Handy's girlfriend, as i mentioned Handy's girlfriend above, yup. Handy's girlfriend and himself DOESN'T seem to like DB at all! They only yet interacted during an episode, the episode tho: Easy Comb, Easy Go. Well, Flaky WAS the one who drived, obiously, duh! Still, yet, DB and Handy was arguing at each other as they was slowing down Disco Bear's way home, so, yeah. Just yeah it seems to be DB's fault, not Flaky that Handy does, idk, have a problem with Flaky? *Shrugs* Still, they're not friends, nope! Nutty: Even if their only negative time together was in Easy Comb, Easy Go Btw, in other episodes, Nutty and Disco Bear ARE actually friends, yeah! Right, they are really in the episodes good to each other, in other episodes idk really just really, in See What Develops They was along with Flaky working in a supermarket together. And they was too hanging out in Double Whammy Part I In the SAME roller coaster cart, duh! So, yes, friends! Hm, idk IF they should be a ship or not, btw, as DB and Nutty ARE males, still, obviously, Nutty is nicer to DB then the girls, yeah? *Shrugs* As they only had negative interactions in the previous mentioned episode, btw, there's nothing wrong, yeah. So, DB should, y'know, seems to know that Nutty likes candy and sugar as well, yeah! Sniffles: Sniffles? Sniffles and DB are both firemen on the same team during Who's to Flame? Thought, yet, in Easy Comb, Easy Go DB WAS not nice to Sniffles, pushing Sniffles thought that DB could get cotton candy hair and without paying from Sniffles? Eh, still, neutral AND friends, then, yup! Pop: EASY! Pop invited DB and Lumpy in A Vicious Cycle Thinking they defeated Fliqpy somewhat. Still, the first time they saw each other was in Sea What I Found But actually it was only Pop who noticed, Pop was only noticing DB, and, Pop was disgusted, yet, the former mentioned episode MIGHT be their first time together, obviously, then it's good somewhat yup! So, i like to believe, uh, believe that in ''A Handy Nanny Pop's team in that, uh, bowling alley stuff? Yeah, Pop's team i believe, including himself tho, he had Disco Bear, Lumpy, and an OC of mine based on Pop himself, yup. Of course those bears are friends obviously, duh, yeah! Cub: Well, in "A Vicious Cycle" (Yeah, now i can't use links, thanks to that stupidity!) Disco Bear looked at Cub as Pop was scolding him, not really showing any feelings towards Cub, yet, obviously, Cub had NO idea that DB died, could be that DB was thinking Cub deserved to get scolded? *Shrugs* Still, DB couldn't hate him, duh. And, Cub maybe didn't knew that Disco Bear died, he didn't realize the head was him, maybe? So, realize they're somewhat ok? Ok, so, during the episode "Sea What I Found" DO it counts? If it do! Well, DB WAS responsible for Cub's death, btw, still, he wouldn't know, yeah. Still, Cub COULD be a fan of DB's dancing moves, and, he would learn the dancing moves, even if the dancing moves kills him as DB is babysitting Cub IF it ever happens, uh, DB SHOULD babysit Cub once? Yeah, DB and Cub looks friendly to each other, hm, yup! Flaky: Ok, seriously, out of all the female characters, Flaky IS the nicest to DB and imo i thinks that they is a good or decent ship, yes! So, still, once, DB WAS responsible for Flaky's suffering and death when she was gonna ski, once, yet, IF Flaky survived, she would slap DB's face, when reaching his cabin, yeah. Heck, DB also was responsible for Flaky's death when bumping into her in a roller skating rink, once. However, DB died after Flaky in both episodes. However, Flaky's nice to DB as said, yeah. Still, once, both of them was holding each other with their hands, and even worked with Nutty, all three in a supermarket once, yeah. Heck, Disco Bear even shaked hands with Flaky as she smiles and seems to enjoy working with him. However, no matter if friends or loving each other, they are WAY better at being a ship then how DB is with Petunia and Giggles, heck yeah true! PLEASE! Don't complain since it's my opinion ok? I just can't enjoy how DB is being shipped with two girls that hates him, yet, Flaky is the nicest girl to him, pls, just pls respect my opinion so i can respect back, ok then guys? Good, continue!: The Mole: Well, The Mole seems neutral with him. Uh, in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" DB's hair was ruined by exactly him, exactly him tho, yet, in the ending, DB likes how The Mole is fixing his huge giant hair, uh. Also, in "Who's to Flame?" They are firefighters on the same team, being friends obviously, yup! Other two times are in "See What Develops" where The Mole took a photo of Disco Bear, Flaky, and Nutty, and, also in the episode "Ipso Fatso" Right, in "Ipso Fatso" It's minor, as The Mole thought that "This watermelon" was perfect which is DB's head, yup. Really, they have been friends and neutral, both, yup! Really yup for this, ok, good! Russell: Only seen together in "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" Btw, and, they are good friends since they're in the same roller coaster cart, yeah, i like to believe they was hanging out with each, uh, other, just like Cuddles and Flaky, so yeah they're friends, hm! Lifty and Shifty: Well, Lifty and Shifty DID steal DB's submarine and killed him in "Sea What I Found" Yet, Disco? He didn't knew it was them, duh! And in the episode "Easy Comb, Easy Go" They DID obviously trade with him and helped him, so, DB liked their deal and they got money, so, probably friends but at times enemies? *Shrugs* Neutral? YES! Neutral, even if friendly, even unusual but yes, wow! Mime: Because of the episodes: "Mime to Five" and "Easy Comb, Easy Go" they DID have problems in those episodes, yeah. Yet, in "Cubtron Z" They WAS hanging out with each other, or, was they only hanging out because of Toothy? *Shrugs* Still, imo, if anything to be accurate, they seems, uh, to be, maybe enemies AND neutral, idk why friends due to the friendly chat, still! Cro-Marmot: Phew, ALMOST forgot to add Cro-Marmot, btw, yeah. Still, as i counted all of Cro's episodes then, the only time he interacted with DB could even be "By The Seat Of Your Pants" Btw thought, it should be since both are on the same swimming team, yeah, not working together obviously but tho they are uh, they aren't together in other episodes, but they're neutral obviously, yeah. Flippy/Fliqpy: Well, both are bears, uh. They're bears and are seen together at minor times. Well, minor thought but still, DB DO fear Fliqpy, duh! Ok, no idea what DB thinks of Flippy, hm, Flippy and, uh, DB, should be friends, bears should be friends, right? Fliqpy killed DB btw in "Double Whammy Part I" and COULD have been running away in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" he COULD have been by that, 0_0, heck, Fliqpy even killed DB even in "A Vicious Cycle" AGAIN! So, DB is afraid of Fliqpy, but he should be friends with Flippy and they COULD interact if i ever worked, yeah, on episodes so, hm, accurate, yup! Splendid: Well, in "Wrath of Con" Disco Bear wanted an autograph from Splendid, just like Russell, and Mime, tho, Splendid accidentally killed DB, Russell, and Mime in the line. Obviously, DB obviously is a Splendid-fan. Duh! Splendid's fans are almost everybody, yeah! Lammy: Never interacted with each other, however, as she is female, she could hate DB too, btw, remembering something, in a YouTube Video, there is 0 chance it's accurate but hey *Shrugs* Disco Bear was bearing? Eh, bearing on giving a rose to Lammy, only for her to shake her head but yet even looking sad, feeling sorry for him maybe? *Shrugs* Giggles and Petunia was being asked by DB before, and left angry away from him, then, he attempted with Lammy, yeah, she obviously said no too just like Giggles and Petunia, yet, sad and regret it maybe or she do feel uncomfortable maybe? Still, they shouldn't work either as i however, let's say, doesn't ship them, duh! Now, they're enemies, yup! And Mr. Pickels: What do ya expect? Mr. Pickels hates everybody else! As Lammy and DB aren't friends, then neither is Mr. Pickels friends with DB, neither yeah duh, enemies, ok, yes! Bonus: Girlfriends: Giggles (According to himself, anyway), Petunia (Same with her) Flaky, and Lammy (Formerly, later they're becoming enemies). Friends: Cuddles (Disco Bear is "SOMETIMES" his friend, duh!), Giggles (Sometimes), Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia (Sometimes), Sniffles (Sometimes), Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Russell, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Flippy, and Splendid. Enemies: Cuddles (Sometimes), Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Fliqpy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Sniffles, Cub, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Cro-Marmot. There you have it, folks! Well as i remember, yeah, i still worked my butt on this one. Obviously, duh! Anyway, what do ya think, guys? Who seems to be a good friend to Disco Bear and, yeah, who's a real enemy to him? Also, pls, respect my opinions on the relationships Disco, uh, have with the girls characters and everybody else pls, ok? Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the comments, guys. Next time it will be about Russell, stay tuned guys, and as usual, thanks for watching and reading this blog post, and we'll see each other in the next time, bye! Category:Blog posts